A mixed up Jumble
by massieroxmysox
Summary: Modern Romeo and Juliet. Massington. Josh moves next door to Alicia. Dylan and Plovert are sneaking around, and Kristen and Kemp decide to study together in secret.FINALLY UPDATING!
1. Massie, Massie, Massie

This is a idea for a story I got. Please review and tell me how you think it is and if i should continue. thanks!

She had never gotten this feeling before, the tingling throughout her body, the blush that crept to her face when she was around him, the way she lost control of all her senses. Her friends thought she was crazy. Her parents didn't know. It was just too bad the boy she was falling head over heels for was the son of her fathers worst enemy. Too bad that boy was Derek Harrington. Too bad Massie's father warned her to stay away from him. Too bad they went to the same school. Too bad her friends and his friends hung out together. Too bad Massie had to see him everyday, excluding weekends. And the worst part of it all was that Derek or Derrington as she secretly called him had a girlfriend who was cheating on him. Too bad she didn't have the guts to tell him that. Just too bad.

Massie's father, William Block was the proud owner of the world famous news channel CNM, while Derek's father Sam Harrington was the proud owner of the competing world famous news channel NBD. Currently both fathers were fighting for the chance to get a top secret news story.

8:27 pm

The Block Estate: Massie's Room

Massie was doing it again. Thinking about him when she was supposed to be doing her math homework. She just couldn't stop imagining his shaggy golden brown locks and how it would feel to run her hand through his hair. She could only imagine how soft, tender, and sweet his lips would taste. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... "Massie, come down here right now! I need to talk to you its urgent!" Her father's stern voice came through Massie's white intercom interrupting her daydream. "Coming", she yelled. Massie took the steps down two at a time making sure not to leave a scratch on the precious hardwood with her two inch Jimmy Choo wedges. Before opening the tall 12 foot door that led to the dining room she pressed her ear to the the door's vannila finish. She gasped when she heard her mom tell her father that...

I know this is really short. It is not the whole thing only a part of the first chapter. I just want to get peoples opinion before I post the five chapters I have so far. Sorry!

This is sort of a cliffy. I"ll continue if you review telling me what you thought. Constructive criticism accepted as long as no flames.


	2. A job?

authors note: Thank's for the reviews. I completly had a brain freeze on how to spell Derrick's name. Sorry! Thank you hollisterhotti23 for pointing that out. I appreciate all the reviews. Oh, yeah I am going to post the five chapters I already have one each day so I can go through and fix any mistakes, etc.

Recap:

Massie took the steps down two at a time making sure not to leave a scratch on the precious hardwood with her two inch Jimmy Choo wedges. Before opening the tall 12 foot door that led to the dining room she pressed her ear to the the door's vanilla finish. She gasped when she heard her mom tell her father that... she was joining a book club at Mrs. Harrington's house.

Massie had to cover her ears over her father's roar of disgust. "YOU WHAT!" he exclaimed. "How did this happen?", William asked no one in particular. Massie's mother chose to answer that question in such quiet tones that Massie had to open the door a crack. "Well", Kendra stuttered, "you told me to get close to her so I could help you in your plan to get the top secret news story first. I don't like doing it anymore, and plus I like Selena. She truly is nice and she has her child's best interests at heart. I really want to be her real friend not her fake friend, she has many of those already.I'm quitting the job you gave me honey. And, I am really sorry. I would appreciate if you wouldn't force this job on Massie, but then it's her choice."

Massie gasped and tripped over her heels. Right when she fell her father stormed out. "Go up to your room", he snapped "now." "But I thought you wanted to see me?", Massie questioned.

"Whatever, just go."

"Alright, don't worry about it dad."

"Don't worry about what."

"About the job you were going to give me, I'll do it."

"WHERE YOU EAVESDROPPING YOUNG LADY? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, so are you going to give me the job."

"Well, I must say I am dissapointed in you, but I admire your spunk. So sure."

"What do I have to do?"

"Do you know Derrick HArrington", Massie's father questioned. At the sound of his name Massie's heart started racing. She was sure her father could hear it. Numbly she nodded her head. 'Ehmawhgad,' she thought 'he knows that I am love with Derrick, what am I going to do?"

"Excellent, here's your job. Get close to him, make him fall in love with you. Get friendly with his parents. Convince them that you aren't trying to spy on them for me. Slowly open the family's bubble, then crush it. We're sure to get the news story and the interview from Lania Laposh then."

"I, I don't know if I can do that dad. It's not nice." Massie mumbled.

"What do you mean you can't! You just told me you would!"

"I'm sorry I just need time to think about it."

"Fine, sleep on it."

"K, goodnight."

The last thing Massie heard when she walked out of the room was her father muttering " I married a sort-hearted woman, and then I got a soft-hearted girl, great. Just my luck."

authors note: So should Massie do it? vote on the poll. R&R please. Next chapter will be ALicia's view then Massie's, Derrick's, Josh, CLaire, All, Massie, Kristen, All, Dylan, All, etc. You get the idea. Bye. Until tommorrow.


	3. authors note

authors note:

Hi, I am going to try to post a chapter every day. WHen I am traveling i may be slower on updating. Sorry my polls on my profile were not working. I got them fixed so go there and vote. I appreciate any ideas or characters/places/clothes you want in the story. bye gtg now.


	4. Alicia

authors note:

Hi, I am going to try to post a chapter every day, except weekends, but i'll try. When I am traveling i may be slower on updating. Sorry my polls on my profile were not working. I got them fixed so go there and vote. I appreciate any ideas or characters/places/clothes you want in the story.

Alicia's POV

"Alicia, you're coming with us to meet the new neighbors and that's that." Alicia's mom said as she poked her head through Alicia's room.

"Mom, I don't want to come. What if they have a girl? I don't want her to bust my bubble.''

"Honey look, if it's a girl you can be friends. Plus I know for a fact they have a boy who is your age. He will be attending Briarwood starting on Monday. They're from Spain and my parents know them. They're really nice."

"Fine, I'll come but don't excpect me to like them." ALicia muttered under her breath.

"Thank you!" ALicia's mother singsonged, overly enthusiastic.

"Whatev."

* * *

I know all of you will hate me for having a really short chapter, and i will try to make my other chapters longer. I need ideas for Josh's POV for when he first sees aLicia. I didn't like the originial chapter on how he meets ALicia so i deleted it. Sorry! R&R and please tell me your ideas for Josh's POV! Thanks. TIll tommorrow.


	5. massie in stress

**authors note**:

**Ok, i know a lot of you hate me for not finishing my story until now, but I just came back from europe, and California, SORRY! **

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize, does not belong to me!**

** Massie's POV**

Massie Block was in a major dilemma. Her father wanted her to backstab the boy of her dreams! Though her father did not know that she was in love with him. Her father absolutley hated the tiny friendship she had with him, because Claire and Cam were together, and Cam and Derrick(or Derrington, as she secretly called him) were best buds. She knew that if she told her dad that the reason, she couldn't hurt Derrick, and his family,was because she was heads over heels in love with him, her father would send her to boarding school, before she could even say a word. And that was NAWT an option in Massie's world.

For the tenth time that day, Massie sighed. She knew what she had to do. She gracefully jumped off her bed, and headed to the bathroom to wash her hair. COme morning, she would be telling her father the biggest decision of her middle school life. And she had to look like a ten for it.

** Josh's POV**

** "**Josh, Josh,"yelped an overly excited nine year old. "Guess what!"


	6. authors note hiatus

**Authors note: I know a lot of people will hate me for this, but I decided that this story will be on temporary hiatus. I am going to be focusing on my other stories right now. I don't know if I am going to continue this. Maybe if people say they really like this story. But if you want to continue this story just review or pm me to let me know. If you are I would like you to let me know so I won't continue it, and also I would like credit for the idea, and for the chapters I have if you use them. If no one wants to continue this story I might delete it or continue it when I'm more in balance with A Whole New World, and Falling Forever. Sorry if I hurt anybody's feelings.**

**Don't forget to check out A Whole New World, and Forever Falling. Thanks.**


	7. brunch and heartbreak

**Authors note: CHANGE OF PLANS!! This story will be continued. My new co-author is J.H.Q.S.316 . This chapter is mostly by her. Please review and tell us how you feel about it. No flames please, constructive criticism ok. Don't forget to check her profile and her stories out! Now without further ado, the story ladies and gentlemen(mostly ladies).**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. (I hate doing these.)**

* * *

-Skipping a couple of hours-

Josh's little sister, Bridget had told Josh that the neighbors who where coming over had a girl his age.

**The Hotz House**

**_Josh's POV_**

The thought of meeting some new girl my age, brought tingles to my athletic feet. _Wow, that was a very deep thought_. "Josh! They're here!" My mom Katrina shouted.

_They're here! _Now all my crazy questions will be answered. I struggled off my bed, and jumped stairs on my way down stairs to meet _them_. I admit, I was really nervous.

The minute I made eye contact with those chocolate cold brown eyes, my heart skipped a beat. "H-h-i-I" I stammered at her beauty. "Hello." She replied. Although her greeting was full of fakeness I took it deeply. "I'm Josh." I spat out after 3 minutes of embarrassing stares.

Her brown glowing eyes showed no interest in me. :(

Not yet anyway.

"Cool? My name is Alicia Rivera." Alicia said firmly. "I like your name!" I almost blurted. Man that would have been _extremely _embarrassing. "So you're Spanish, eh?" I asked curiously. "Yup. You look Spanish. Are you?" Alicia shortened her sentences, but kept a cold slithering stare on me.

Man, she was HOTT!

"Yeah." I choked out. "Hey Joshie, I'm going to go talk to Nadia in the kitchen, you can talk to Alicia if you'd like to." Katrina smiled a warm smile at me then walked away. "Don't call me that!" I whisper-hissed. Alicia chuckled shyly.

"You like it here?" I asked softly. "I suppose. But you'll fit in just fine with Derrick, Cam, Plovert, and Kemp. Do you play soccer? They're all on the soccer team." She muttered. I stared deep into those chocolate brown almond eyes. My heart sped faster.

"R-r-really? I-I play soccer too." I stuttered again. _Play it cool Josh! _"Yeah whatevs." Alicia mumbled. Alicia was texting someone…but who? "So who are these guys?" I asked genuinely interested.

"Josh, what is this? 20 questions!?" Alicia snapped at me. Man…she's mean…and hawt. "Maybe." I cockily replied. Alicia giggled.

Just to ruin the moment, my bratty 10 year old sister, Bridget barges in. "Joshie boy, who's this?! Your girlfriend!" Bridget sang sung, causing me to blush. "No! She's uh—" Alicia interrupted me impatiently. "I'm Alicia Rivera." Alicia smirked.

"Oh." Bridget went silent.

_Thank the lord!_ "So, Bridget, don't you want to _leave_?" I asked, gritting my teeth impatiently. "Nawt really." Bridget smiled deviously.

My eyes fought the urge to roll. And my fists fought the urge not to sock Bridget in the face, or hit any part of her. "That's okay, Bridget you can stay as long as you'd like!" Alicia smiled. I knew she did this to piss me off.

Which worked.

"Don't mind her," I cleared my throat then continued, "um, well any gossip?" I asked, not caring if I sounded like a girl. "Ehmagawd, you love gossip too!?" Alicia exclaimed.

My eye brows raised with surprise.

"Yeah…guys kinda think I'm queer about that, but I don't care." I explained, regretting it the second after. "Haha. Oh well, same. Not about the gossip stuff; girls gossip all the time. But I am considered 'different' too. Don't worry too much." Alicia made air-quotes around 'different'. "Is 'different' bad or good?" I imitated the air-quote thing.

"I don't think so. Because, I'm the hawtest girl in OCD." Alicia explained triumphantly. "What's—" Alicia raised her fresh moisturized palm to my face, it smelled like papaya.

"Octavian Country Day. Girls private school. You'll be going to Briarwood, the boys one."

"Oh." I uttered. "Don't worry, it's no biggy." Alicia smiled, a dazzling famous smile. I fought the urge to kiss her. So I sat on my hands.

Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"Lunch time!" Katrina shouted across the house. "Kay!" Josh replied. Alicia rolled her eyes, "Just get speakers so you can just click a button and speak. Rather then screeching at each other." She explained simply. My mouth almost gaped.

_Brilliant idea!_

"That's smart." I uttered. She smiled that _smile_ again. My heart raced around. "You're pretty cool." Alicia mumbled to me, blushing.

I shuddered then said, "thanks." My cheeks turned hot. "Haha, you're blushing!" Alicia pointed out. I grew even redder, then excused myself to go to the bathroom.

Alicia giggled. Bad thoughts took over my joyful hopeful thoughts.

Just perfect!

Lunch was about as awkward as you could possibly imagine! I almost spilt Vanilla Coke on my new Ralph Lauren polo shirt. Alicia laughed an understanding smile.

Bridget, would not shut up! I kicked her shin every time she asked about my personal love life. Little sisters enjoy this I am assuming. I would glare at her, then kick her shin some more.

Alicia would crack up, and I'd wink. Luckily none of the parents noticed our "flirting". Thank you!!

After lunch was seemingly, normal. Alicia and I talked for about 30 minutes. We exchanged contact items then talked some more. Laughing, making fun of celebrities, and cracking up about 'LBRs'.

"I gotta go. I'll text you?" Alicia asked as she reached for the brass cold door knob. "Snasty." I cackled quietly. Alicia grinned then sauntered away, very satisfied. I grinned happily, and bolted up to my room.

* * *

**Massie's POV**

I knew this word be _very_ difficult to get_ Derrick Harrington_ to **love** someone, especially me. But I had hope. A whole lot of it too. But knowing Derrington, he's a pretty hard fish to catch. But I believe in a small part of me,that I can get Derrington to love me.

Because I love him.

I ran out of the house, and ran all the way to the Harrington's. I knocked. "Hey Massie—Derrick, Massie's here!" Mrs. Harrington shouted loudly. I wondered why she let me in her house without asking the customary,"Does your father know you are her?" question. There was some thumping, but then Derrick appeared.

Wearing a green and white polo, and true religion jeans, which was a once in a lifetime event, Derrick was HOTT! "Hey Mass." He smiled. "Hey Derry." I joked. Derrick chuckled. "Walk?" I asked calmly. "Sure."

After 4 minutes of comfortable awkward silence, I built the courage to ask the question I've been dying to know. "So, who do you like?" He looked at me peacefully, even though his eyes told otherwise.

"I need to tell you something." Derrick whispered, staring straight into my eyes. My heart thumped fast, like a bunny. My eyes deepened. "Uh huh." I mumbled. Our eyes locked.

At that very minute, Derrick Harrington said the words that I knew for myself, only; that things wouldn't work out. "I'm going out with Alicia." Derrick uttered.

"Really," I muttered. "That's g-great."

My heart snapped, in half. My eyes watered, and my heart ached in the misery of this situation. "Uh. You know, I'm having a birthday party…I'll send you an invitation!" I yelped then took off at high speed, tail between legs, salty water streaming down.

I walked through the front door and asked my Dad if I could have a birthday party, as part of my 'plan'. Even though the 'plan' sucked. He smiled and nodded. I raced up to my room, to cry in peace.

I leaped to my comfy purple duvet. Derrick and I picked out the color purple for the theme—_Derrick _the one that shattered my heart into too many pieces to count. _The Derrick Harrington_ heart breaker of the century.

My eyes stung, and my heart thumped slower and slower by the second. Tears welled out down my burning embarrassed cheeks. My whole body broke down; I couldn't think straight and I couldn't breath easily.

After 2 hours of sobbing, I finally pulled myself together. Sorta. Thoughts began to unravel, and tears brought to sniffles. How was I ever going to get him to fall in love with me?

**So how do you like? Please review! If you have a question about the story, pm J.H.Q.S.316, or me. Longest chapter yet.**


	8. Evil Alicia, and nice Massie?

**Author's note:** **Wow, it's been forever since I have been updating any of my stories. But I made a silly promise to my friend(sorry Megan!) that I wouldn't update any of my stories until this story has been updated. That's a promise I now regret. Lol. **

**Just to let everyone know my school starts in 6 days. So this week I will try to update as much as I can, but sadly for you guys but happy for me, my uncle's coming from NYC, so I'm going to be busy on the weekend. But once school starts again, I'll try to update at least 1-3 times a week.**

* * *

**Review of the last chapter:** Alicia and her family go over to brunch at Josh's house since he's her new next door neighbor. Josh is infatuated with her, but trys not to let her know. At this point in the story Alicia does not like like Josh, but don't worry all you Alosh fans, you'll get your happy ending. Meanwhile, Massie oges over to Derrick's house to talk. Derrick tells her about him and Alicia, and Massie goes home crying, while Derrick has a wierd look on his face. This chapter take place 20 mins after the "talk" at Derrick's house.

* * *

**The Block Estate **

** _Massie's POV_**

I need to ask myself, why in the world, did I agree to doing such a mean plan; especially when it involved getting my heart torn from my body. I sighed grimly, and looked at Bean. She was curled in a small ball, sniffling.

I felt like doing that too.

"Massie, Derrick's here!" Kendra's voice overtook my thoughts, calling from the intercom.

Wait, what? Derrick was here? If my dad saw him he literally won't be here anymore.

I hurried into my bathroom to wash my face so Derrick wouldn't see that I had been crying. I took my time doing it. I was happy to be seeing derrick, but I was scared too. What would he think of me?

I forced myself to walk downstairs. Each of my feet felt like they were dead weights.

I found Derrick, and Kendra speaking.

"I love the house, it looks fantastic," Derrick exclaimed.

"Thank you Derrick, you're so sweet!" my mother bellowed over loudly.

Derrick smiled, then searched the room for me, I suppose…

He found me after a brief silence. "Hi Block,"

My heart slowed, and my thoughts unraveled back to earth. _Oh sure now he wants to talk to me! _I thought bitterly.

"Let's go outside," Derrick suggested, cocking his head towards the entrance.

"Fine," I spat angrily. My Mom gave me a look, then scurried away.

Derrick winced slightly, then looked down.

"Let's, go!" I demanded quietly, heading for the door.

As we were walking, Derrick started talking. Or mumbling actually.

"I'm sorry Mass, I didn't know you actually, _liked_ me that way," Derrick mumbled to me. I looked away, afraid of getting taken away into his brown chocolate sweet, puppy-dog eyes. "Whatever," I whisper bitterly, looking down. "No, not whatever, I hurt you…" Derrick stated.

I shook my head slowly, "It doesn't matter," I lied. Derrick's eyes lit happily, "Really? No hard feelings?"

_He's easy to lie to…_

"No hard feelings," I lied again. "Awesome Mass!" Derrick enveloped me in a tight hug, then smiled. "I can't wait to tell you something…" Derrick whispered. My eyes widened, "Me too," I whisper. "Really?" Derrick cocked his head, "You first though." I reply.

"Kay, well…you know how Alicia's birthday is coming up?" Derrick asks me.

Of course I do! It's my birthday too!

"Well, she's having a birthday party, you wanna come?" Derrick asked me calmly. I looked away, anything will do. "It's my birthday too," I utter quietly. "What?" Derrick didn't hear me, I guess. "It's my birthday too." I reply, slightly louder.

Derrick looked taken back.

"Really?" I nod softly. Derrick's eyes hardened, "Are you having a birthday party on your birthday?" He demanded. I looked away again, sighing. "Change it." Derrick demanded angrily.

_How could he get mad at me, for being born on the same day as his 'girlfriend'? _

"Okay," I immediately gave in, cursing myself for being so easy. "Cool," Derrick's eyes softened, "can't wait…" I mutter paranoid.

"I gotta go," Derrick mumbles to me, hugging me as he takes off into the sunset. _Something _I wish I could do with him. "Bye," I whisper weakly aloud.

_That worked out great! _

I sarcastically think.

**The Rivera Mansion**

"Mother, did you invite all the A-list girls and boys?" Alicia sweetly, asked her mother. "Yes dear." Nadia Rivera replied, with the same amount of fakeness as Alicia. She didn't really understand why her daughter wanted all these people to come based on "class".

"Awesome, did you invite the B-list boys?" Alicia added.

Nadia nodded. "Great, okay, now I need to talk to Derrick!" Alicia scurried away, making a run for the front yard.

"Hey, I need a ride to Derrick's, now." Alicia greedily demanded at her driver. "Yes m'ammm." He replied annoyingly. Alicia grinned, then sauntered into the car. It was good to be rich!

"Hey Derrick!" Alicia bellowed, smiling as Derrick kissed her. "I can NAWT wait till the party!" Alicia cheered happily, walking into Derrick's room.

"Same, is it okay if Massie comes?" Derrick asked calmly. Alicia looked like she sniffed dog crap.

"Puh-lease! Massie's more puh-thetic then the—" Alicia stopped herself, "Sure." Alicia mumbled, faking a smile; for good measures. Derrick smiled back, "Thanks, I can't wait!"

Alicia rolled her big brown eyes in disgust. "Whatev's," Derrick frowned slightly, then returned back to IMing Massie on IM.

**Shortz4Life: It's OK if u come!**

**Massiekur: U sure?**

**Shortz4Life: Yea, A is w/ me now,**

**Massiekur: O.**

**Shortz4Life: it'll b awesome! **

**Massiekur: Uh huh. **

**Shortz4Life: Yea…g2g A's got a surprise 4 me. **

**Massiekur: Sure. Whatever bi**

**_Shortz4Life has signed off at 6:58pm. _**

**Massiekur: U'll nevr no, will u?**

**_Shortz4Life is signed off, but will receive your IM when signed on again._**

"So, Alicia, what do you have for a surprise?" Derrick asked coyly.

"Come, I'll have my driver take us!" Alicia immediately grasped Derrick's wrist, then dragged him to her limo. "You know where." Alicia hissed to her driver. The driver rolled his eyes, then nodded.

"Please give me a hint!" Derrick giddily asked. "Fine, it's where I love to be!" Alicia admitted. "Hmmm…" Derrick took thought into this question. "I don't know," Alicia smiled, "then wait and see."

Derrick frowned when he saw the Westchester Mall in front of him. Massie would've have loved the park. _Why is he comparing things to Massie? _"Let's go!" Alicia grabbed Derrick's wrist again, and dragged him warily to Ralph Lauren. "I know this nice smelling cologne here, let's get you some," Alicia demanded.

Derrick frowned again, sighing as well. "Okay," He gave in weakly. "Perf, let's go!" Alicia weaved in and out, (Derrick grasped in her hand) through the racks of designer clothes. "Here," Alicia picked up the cologne and brought it to Derrick's nose.

Derrick sniffed, he did his best not to choke. _Massie wouldn't make me buy something I don't want to… _There he goes with the comparisons again… "Kay," Derrick replied, holding his nose as he followed Alicia to the register. "My treat," Alicia cockily added, eyeing Derrick.

Derrick smiled softly, then looked away. "Visa," He heard Alicia demand impatiently. _Has she always been like this? _Derrick doubted himself confusedly. "Please sign here, Ms. Rivera," The employee's voice replied. Alicia must've smirked, but she agreed, and signed.

"Let's go to DKNY, I need to buy a new dress for my party," Alicia stated. Derrick knowing what's going to happen next, stuck his arm out, waiting for Alicia's feisty grasp to drag him to the next expensive designer store. _Massie wouldn't have dragged me_. Derrick thought again.

_I really need to stop comparing Alicia to Massie…_ Derrick added angrily to himself. "Come awn," Alicia swiftly let go of his hand, once they reached yet, another stinky smelling place. Alicia took off, leaving Derrick to explore alone. _Massie wouldn't have—_stop it Derrick.

Derrick sighed, and walked around. "Hey Derrick!" A voice called. Derrick looked startled, and turned around, coming face-to-face with a brunette with amber eyes. "Hey Massie!" Derrick bellowed, making sure Alicia would not drag him to another store.

"Hi, what are you—Alicia?" Derrick nods. "Mah-ssie, hello!" Alicia stifles a cackle, an evil one Derrick missed. Alicia seemed jealous. Massie seemed mused by this, "I'll catch you two, um—later?"

Derrick nodded, and Alicia smiled a mysterious smile.

"Bye, see you at my party, it's going to be ah-mazing!" Alicia cockily called over her shoulder. Massie shuddered angrily and walked away.


	9. authorsnote2

**Wow, I must say I've been surprised at the number of reviews and pm's I've been getting for my stories. :)**

But sadly, the news I come to deliver is not that good.

I already have typed out the next 3 chapters for all of my stories (excluding A Whole New World which might go on hiatus soon since I'm not feeling up to it), and for A Mixed Up Jumble which is co-authored with J.H.Q.S.316; I already have the whole plot set out(finally!) so excpect a couple more of those chapters to be coming your way soon. The only problem is that I won't be able to update until next Friday since my uncle and his family are visiting from NYC, and my school starts on Monday, so my weekends gonna be hectic since we're all gonna be travelling to a resort tommorrow which 4 hrs one way. But do not despair, even though school might be hectic I will at least try to update on my stories weekly.

Oh, and for the people who have given me ideas/prompts for my collection of oneshots. Thank you. You're oneshots will be out as soon as possible!

One more thing before I forget, I forgot to give J.H.Q.S.316 credit in last weeks chapter in AMUJ(A mixed up jumble). She did most of the writing. I just stuck in some sentences, words, phrases, etc. And did some editing. Lol.

- massieroxmysox


	10. FINALLY UPDATING!

**Wow, I must say I've been surprised at the number of reviews and pm's I've been getting for my stories. :)**

FINALLY UPDATING!!! WOOT! Haha. Wow, it's been so long since I've been on Fanfiction. I'm sorry for the LONG wait! Anyhow, here is a quick list of the things I'm gonna do!

1. Update Falling Forever, and A Mixed Up Jumble. ( Those chapters will be up before Thanksgiving guaranteed!)

2. A Whole New World is going to be cut. I'm not really in the mood for it. Sorry.

3. For my collection of One Shots, I know many of you really want me to update, and post your story, but I am sorry to say, I can't really do that right now. However, in the summer, I'll be more than happy to continue it, if readers want me too.

I won't really be updating much during Thanksgiving Break and Christmas Break. But the times before and after is hopefully guaranteed! :)

Haha, I know how many of you hate authors notes! However, hopefully the next couple of chapters will make up for this.

Reviews, constructive critism, and ideas are VERY welcome! Please tell me what you think about pairings, plots,and such!

- massieroxmysox


End file.
